Dark of death
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: The story behind Kuzoko a blood elf warlock brought back from death after a fire by a mystery guy named Alice (my original character.) Totally made up Warcraft history
1. Chapter 1

Dark of Death

Disclaimer... I don't own World of Warcraft or any artist's, references involved in the story. If I did that would be cool. :)

-Prologue-

The wind was misty with war. The warriors of the Dark Alliance were attacking The Elven City of Shaterran. The Dark Alliance and the Horde have been fighting for centuries but this attack was devastating on the unsuspecting city.

The warriors marched through the streets and attacked what ever they could. "All right men set this town on fire!" The general of the attack ordered a fire assault on any house but the main point was the castle of Shaterran the main point in the city.

The fire quickly strep through all parts of the great city. The evil warriors left very pleased with them self's. For they though that they killed all the elves but they were mistaken.

A good amount survived, but of the royal family none. The servants and guards put the royal family members in there respective crypts. Thinking all were gone there coffins were closed with personal items within. With that the crypts were closed forever.

(Or so they thought...)


	2. Chapter 2

Dark of death

Chapter 1 Disclaimer... Ok now I own nothing related to wow and my references

1,200 years later. The ai1r around the rebuilt city of Shaterran was misty with the same mood as it had 1,200 years ago during the great battle. One lonely grave worker walked through the marmoreal to the ancient royals cleaning the fallen debris from the wind.

"A days work would appear to be done." The grave worker walked up to the main gate to head home. But as he was packing his bag he saw a shadow move to his right. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to the late prince Kuzoko?"

The grave attendant turned slowly to be greeted by a figure clad in dark mysterious clothing.

"I...I..I'm terribly sorry sir but no one is allowed near the royal crypts for reasons I think are obvious." The dark figure raised a hand in front of the grave workers face and a cloudy mist swirled around his face.

"I'm sorry you were saying you would show me the way, correct?" "Why yes I do believe I was. Follow me the way is quite bumpy." They walked a good distance before arriving at the dark figures destination. "Righty oh here's where you wanted will that be all today sir."

The mystified grave worker asked while wobbling a little. "Yes that is now I do believe you should sleep."

Again he raised his hand and the grave worker slumped to the ground in a dazed sleep. "My dear prince your life was thought to be gone but I feel your presence even if its very little."

The crypt was made out of light stone and the doors a heavy dark metal with intricate designs from top to bottom. The dark figure grabbed hold of the forever locked doors and for once in 1,200 years the doors were open.

As he walked in he pulled the doors shut behind him to insure no onlookers. Walking slowly up to the coffin in the middle of the small room he felt the small surge of power coming from within.

"Now to reawaken you once more. No living being no matter how low in power should be trapped in a box." He said that last part with a great deal of disgust. Pulling the lid of the coffin off he saw how the prince's form was still that of a 15 year old.

"My dear you did die young didn't you? Well I shall change that in the best way I can." As that was said a black aura surrounded the prince.

_**Ahhh my head where am I what, what happened? **_The clearly confused princes eyes came open and fell on the dark figure in the room with him. "My prince your awake." "Well clearly. Now where am I? Last I knew the castle was on fire."

"Yes about that I will answer your questions soon but not now. We are to easily heard here. Gather your satchel." "Wait am I in a coffin?" "Now lad I said I would answer soon but not now so shut your mouth." The dark figure said sternly but amused at the same time.

"Fine. I'm ready." "Good." The dark man moved his hand and they both were engulfed in a reddish black mist. When they could see again they were on a hill out side of the grave yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark of death

Chapter 2 Disclaimer... Nope dont own nothing :)

"Okay that was cool. Now will you answer my questions?" "Yes my young prince I will. First are you hungry?" "Yeah I am."

"Well here have your pick." A small table with food piled appeared in front of them with two chairs on each side. "Ok are you some kind of wizard or something?" "Ha no there's no defoliation for what I am my prince."

"This is a nice assortment of food all my favorites are here." "I know aren't I amazing?" "It would seem you are. Now your name what is it?" "How about I tell you some of my story. That may answer some of your questions." "Go ahead."

"Ok here it goes. My name is Alice I am one of the original vampires. I have been alive for a very very long time longer then your great city of Shaterran."

"Ok I am Prince Kuzoko Death of the dark city Shaterran." "I know. I see a good deal of the darker lands this one included." "So Alice the main question still stands." "What is that?" "Why the Valer was I in a coffin?

"Oh yes that this will come hard to hear." "Go on." "From you last memory of Shaterran it has passed 1,200 years. The great city burned down with many of it's people. The royal family was thought to be gone all in it."

Kuzoko was siting with wide eyes in horror towards what Alice was telling him. "My prince you have been mostly dead for 1,200 years. You still had a slight power in you I picked up."

"So your saying that is not my city that it burned down." "Yes this city is a newly rebuilt one. I see you have a dark aura. My prince I do believe that is what was keeping you alive." "I..I was am a warlock I so pose this could happen it is isn't it."

"Yes it is. I am greatly sorry this is happening to someone so young." "Well what do I do now? None of my friends or family members are alive now." "That is what I would like to ask you. You see being alive for thousands of years gets quit lonely."

"Yes I see that." "Well how would you like to live with me? I have olthers that have lived a long time. One you may know."

"It couldn't hurt I don't really have a choice anyway. How may I know?" "He is a family member would you believe but you need to adapt before we see him. Come we shall go to my home I think you will like it."

The duo vanished and then reappeared at Alice's castle. The dark doors opened slowly to revile the Gothic decor. "Nice décor Alice very evil." "Thank you. I thought of the design my self."

"My young prince follow me I shall show you to your room." "Ok." They walked up a spiral stare case to a long hall way with black room doors. "Here is your room mine is at the end of the hall." "Thank you." "Good night."

The night was hard. Kuzoko couldn't sleep the thoughts of the day keep running throughout his mind. _**I'm the last of the original Shaterran elves. I...I'm 1,215 years old about. I'm alone with a vampire haha I think I'm going crazy I'm nuts.**_ With these thoughts he drifted of in a deep sleep.

Alice woke up early as he normally did. He walked over to his young guests room to see if he was up yet. "Ah he is in a deep sleep. My young prince I'm sorry you must dread these thoughts." Alice rasped his hand over Kuzoko's head and a dark mist swirled around his head.

"Better dreams my prince." With this Alice left the room to atened to his duties.


End file.
